Isadora is Moody!
by MissVioletBaudelaire14
Summary: Ever wondered how Isadora would tell her brothers that she was finally 'becoming a woman? Here's a little one-shot story that tells just how moody Isadora Quagmire really gets during "that time of the month"!


**One shot story! **

** I came up with this one day while i was just laying on my bed with nothing to do. So, I thought to myself what would happen if Isadora had to tell her brothers she was 'growing up'? And this is what i came up with!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I'm sorry. I only own the plot, summary, and title. (:**

**In this story, the Quagmires are sixteen years old.**

**Isadora is MOODY!**

Isadora walked downstairs feeling absolutely terrible. Her lower abdomen was killing her and she knew why. It was because she had her cycle again. This was her fifth month having it, and the odd thing was that her brothers still had no idea she had started it. Isadora hadn't told them because he didn't think they needed to know because 1) They were boys. 2) They'd be kinda freaked out about it. And 3) They were boys.

Get the picture?

Good.

When she made it to the first floor, Isadora walked into the kitchen acting as though everything was fine. There, she found Quigley and Duncan doing their normal routine. Quigley was making coffee while Duncan was cooking breakfast. Isadora forced herself to smile as she said, "Good morning!"

Quigley looked up. "Morning." Duncan didn't look up at all. "Morning, sis." Isadora sat on the stool in front of the counter. "Want some coffee, Is?" Quigley asked her as he took out the mugs. "Um, sure," Isadora answered thinking that having something hot to drink would help her back and lower stomach-that was beginning to hurt her right now.

The only kind of coffee they had was decaffeinated. They used to drink it caffeinated but Quigley stopped buying that kind because it made literally made Duncan bounce off the walls. But Duncan was always bouncing off the walls. Caffeine just made it worse. But this morning he seemed particularly quiet. Duncan looked up from the pan. "Isadora," he said, "Quigley forgot to get the mail and the daily newspaper again. So could you do it?"

"I was thinking about Violet!" Quigley exclaimed. "You would," Duncan said calmly.

Three years had passed since they last seen the Baudelaires; and Isadora and Duncan never told Quigley that Violet actually liked Duncan first before she liked Quigley. They never told Quigley about that because they were afraid it would cause a feud between Duncan and Quigley. And then Isadora would be forced to take sides and the whole thing would just turn into a big mess.

Isadora rolled her eyes at Quigley's exclamation. "Sure, Duncan." As she raced upstairs to her room to find her house keys, she heard Duncan say to Quigley, "You know, I think about Violet, too. But you don't see _me _get distracted from what _I _have to do!" Just as Isadora found her keys and was running downstairs she heard Quigley say, "You think about Violet?"

Isadora rolled her eyes again. Just then, as she began fiddling with the lock she heard Quigley cry out to her, "Isadora, did you know that Duncan thought about Violet?" She turned around and saw Quigley sticking his head out from the corridor in the kitchen looking at her with a confused look. Isadora's response was a raised eyebrow and with that she opened the door and ran outside leaving the door somewhat ajar.

Outside, she looked up and down her neighborhood. She and her brothers lived in a rich neighborhood where everyone lived in a mansion. Isadora then looked at the mansion next door to her own mansion. She always wondered who lived there. They practically never left the house, so Isadora never even got a glance of how they look from the back. She was embarrassed, however, to go introduce herself. So she just kept her herself.

Duncan's scream brought her back to reality. She then heard Quigley yell, "Duncan! Why'd you burn yourself?" "What, you think I _meant _to burn myself? I may be dumb, Quigley. But I know better then to purposely burn my own hand!" Isadora sighed loudly and ignored the rest of her brothers' bickering. She skipped to the end of the driveway and picked up the daily newspaper. She looked at the title seeing it was labeled _The Daily Punctilio_. She scrolled her eyes down to the front-page headline news. It said: _Pruffrock Preparatory math teacher, Mrs. Bassist receives Nobel Peace Prize for being 'Best Teacher Ever to Teach the Metric System to Ungrateful Students'!_

Isadora sighed. She knew that wasn't true. She hated that newspaper company because everything they printed was false. They didn't even label the teacher's name correctly. Rolling up the paper she skipped over to the mailbox because she noticed mail bulging with unread mail. It was so full the mailbox didn't shut correctly. So she figured that Quigley had been thinking about Violet pretty often because he had forgotten to bring in two weeks worth of mail into the house.

With that, she carried the mail and falsely printed newspaper into her home. She shut the door behind her with her foot as she heard her brothers were back to quarreling about the first subject. She stepped into the kitchen where she saw Duncan clutching a zip-lock bag filled with ice over the back of his other hand. Her brothers hadn't noticed she stepped in.

"You can't think about Violet because I was thinking about her first!" cried Quigley. "Please, Quigley, you have _no _idea!" Duncan retorted. Isadora slammed the mail onto the counter and her brothers' attention went to staring at the mail. "Oops..." Quigley said dully. He never took his eyes off the pile. Isadora raised an eyebrow. "You're looking at two weeks worth of mail, big brother."

Quigley's eyes widened. Duncan slowly turned his head to glare at his brother. Quigley laughed nervously. "Eh-heh." he raised his coffee mug to his lips muttering, "This is some good coffee." He took a sip. Duncan crossed his arms. "I was wondering why I wasn't seeing any bills..._Quigley_."

"Since when are you irresponsible, Quigley?" Isadora asked him. Quigley sighed. "It's because I think of Violet often." "Yeah," Duncan muttered. "A little _too_ often..." Isadora rolled her eyes for the third time that morning and decided to get it over with. So she blurted out, "You know, Quigley? It's about time we told you, Quigley, that-"

"Isadora, no!" Duncan cut her off. "Pipe down, Duncan it's been three years it's about time he knows now!" Isadora yelled angrily. Duncan clamped his mouth shut and lowered his eyes to his scorched hand. "_Tell me what?_" Quigley asked dumbly. Isadora looked back at him with a stern look and firmly said, "Tell you that Duncan liked Violet first. And she liked him until she met you at that-place-that-was-really-cold-that-I-can't-think-of-the-name. So I know you still like her, Quigley, but Duncan still likes her as well-so watch what you say to him!" Isadora was speaking fast and loudly and looked angry all at once.

"Isadora, _calm down_," her brothers said in unison. They were staring at her like she was crazy. But she ignored them and continued blabbering.

"I mean, take me for example! I met Klaus before that Widdershins girl did! And what happens?"

Duncan opened his mouth to speak but then Isadora continued on. "You know what happened!" Duncan closed his mouth.

"She became his friend, _betrays_ him, then _kisses_ him!" Isadora was still yelling but she no longer looked angry. She was_ crying_. But that didn't stop her from speaking. "How do you think he felt when she did that? How do you think_ I_ feel? I don't see either one of _you_ crying _your_ eyes out!"

Duncan and Quigley stared at her wide-eyed. "Izzy," Duncan said quietly, "I had no idea you still felt that way about him." "I didn't know you felt that way about him at all," Quigley stated quietly as well. "Why didn't you say anything about it?" Isadora wiped her eyes and sniffled. "It doesn't matter. Here." She slid _The Daily Punctilio _across the counter towards Quigley. "Here's your newspaper," she muttered.

Duncan and Quigley just watched her sort through the mail into piles. Quigley cleared his throat and raised the newspaper to his eyes and began reading to himself. Duncan read over Quigley's shoulder. He frowned at the headline. "Her name is _Miss Bass _not Mrs. Bassist. And she was sent to prison like, two years ago. You know-"

"I think he got cuter, though."

Duncan and Quigley averted their eyes from the paper to their sister to find her looking all dreamy-eyed. Her eyes were still red from crying, but she was smiling and appeared to be in her own little world. "_What?_" Quigley asked, confused. "_Who?_" Duncan asked, also confused.

"Klaus Baudelaire, of course!" replied a dazed, love sick Isadora who was still sorting through the mail into piles. "I mean," she continued. "I can't really blame Fiona liking him because you know, he's irresistible and all!"

Duncan and Quigley's wide-eyed gaze returned as their jaws dropped. "Izzy!" Quigley exclaimed. Isadora looked up at him with a grin and dreamy look. "Yeah?"

Quigley raised an eyebrow and said, "You were just complaining about Fiona just a few seconds ago and now you're all forgiving?"

"Yeah, sis!" Duncan agreed. "What is with you?"

But it didn't seen as though Isadora paid any attention to what they said because just then she giggled and rested her chin on her palm. "You know," she said in a daze, grinning, "you two are really cute when you're confused." And then she giggled again.

Duncan and Quigley just stared at her some more-Quigley's eyebrow still raised. Never taking his eyes off her, Quigley ripped the newspaper in half and took out all his anger on it while Duncan just watched him wondering why on Earth his brother was yelling at the paper and ripping it into smaller pieces and balling it up.

Isadora, however, continued organizing the mail into piles still in her lovesick daze until she got to the bottom of the pile. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. She came out of her daze and glared at her brothers who were throwing all their attention on the newspaper that was now being stomped on by an annoyed Quigley. When they didn't look up at her, she yelled at them.

"I can't _believe_ you two!" Duncan and Quigley looked up and saw that their sister was now once again angry. "What's the matter, Isadora?" Duncan asked backing up slowly, frightened. Isadora showed then the mail item that had made her angry. "This is the matter! _This!_ You and Quigley have a subscription to _Parenting Monthly _magazine!"

Quigley slowly reached across the counter and placed his hand over hers. "_Isadora calm down,_" he said slowly. Isadora scoffed and jerked her hand away from his. "Calm down? _Never tell a girl to calm down_!" she hissed. Quigley stepped back a few steps. "Okay..."

"How could you read these magazines?" she yelled. "You never had trouble taking care of me," she had once again started crying. "Am I a difficult child now?"

Duncan nudged Quigley closer with his elbow. Quigley turned and glared at him. "_Well?_" Isadora demanded, tears welling up, face turning red.

Quigley rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right words to not aggravate his sister. He finally answered her question looking down at the floor. "It's not that you've been a difficult. Duncan and I never had any complaints about you."

He looked up at her in case she wanted to say something. But by the way she stared at him curiously with her head cocked, he knew that she wanted him to finish his and Duncan's explanation. Quigley then continued speaking more confidently but still spoke to the floor.

"Duncan and I subscribed to the magazine about five months ago. We started reading them because we noticed that you had been acting a bit..." he shifted his eyes to her angered face. "...Moody."

Isadora sniffled. "_Moody?_ That's it? HA! I can tell you why I've been moody!"

"Oh, that's okay," Duncan said stepping up. "The magazine says it's because of stress-"

"I'M NOT STRESSED!"

Duncan and Quigley both jumped back.

"Okay," Quigley asked slowly, shifting his eyes around before looking at her. "Why are you so moody?"

"Arrgh!" Isadora screamed. "I can't tell you! Leave me alone!" She ran off to her room and slammed the door, leaving her poor brothers in the kitchen who huddled together for protection as if their sister was going to kill them or something. They stood there in pure silence until they were for certain that she was through yelling.

"...Quigley?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, Duncan?"

"I'm scared." Quigley sighed at this remark. "Yeah, me too," he responded.

* * * * * ASOUE*****

Isadora paced back and forth in her room. Her tears had long stopped. She looked at her dresser. On it was the wrapper that she had peeled from the glue-part of the Kotex pad she had applied on earlier that morning. She had forgotten to throw it away. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She snatched the wrapper into her fist and ran downstairs back into the kitchen.

Duncan and Quigley were cleaning the kitchen. They hadn't seen Isadora yet. Duncan was the first to spot her. He nudged Quigley who looked up at him. Duncan gestured to Isadora's general direction. Quigley looked up. He kept his distance from her, still. After her nervous breakdown he and Duncan had been a little frightened to even stand next to her. So they remained behind the counter. "Isadora! Is there anything we could get you?" he asked.

Isadora didn't answer. She pursed her lips together. "You wanna know why I'm so moody?" she asked instead of answering her brother's question.

Duncan and Quigley nodded violently. Isadora raised her fist and straightened out the wrapper. "_This_ is why. I admit it, _okay_?"

"Umm, Izzy?" Duncan said. But Isadora voice started reaching its peak. "I STARTED MY PERIOD! I STARTED FIVE MONTHS AGO AND NOW, I HAVE TO GO THROUGH 'MOTHER NATURE'S' GIFT UNTIL I'M OLD AND WRINKLY! AHHHHH!" she ran back upstairs to her bedroom slamming the door leaving her brother terrified once again but this time they were wide-eyed and were redder than a tomato.

Rubbing his neck trying to try to make the silence less awkward, Quigley said, "Well, let's throw away the magazines and cancel the subscription." Duncan nodded in agreement.

When they got that done, Duncan stood at the bottom of the stairs and called out, "Uh, Isadora? Listen. Ah, if you're feeling better, do you wanna go shop for some...uh" he didn't know what it was called, but he finally said, "Some sanitary napkins?" He and Quigley blushed furiously.

At first there was no reply. But then Isadora finally yelled from her closed door, "They're called 'Kotex'_,_ Duncan!"

Quigley let out a snicker-still blushing furiously. Duncan turned redder than he had been earlier. "Oh. Sorry!"

Isadora yelled down, "And the answer is no! Considering I have a year's worth of them crowding up my closet!"

Duncan stood there trying to think of an answer to that. He ended up saying the dumbest thing he's ever said to a girl, "Oh... Cool."

Quigley was about to burst from holding in laughter due to his brother's ignorance. He finally ran into the living room and laughed his heart out into a pillow. And he laughed even harder when Isadora yelled, "No, _not_ cool, Duncan! You idiot!"

Isadora walked downstairs a couple hours later with her hand over her lower stomach. She was having cramps. She went into the kitchen to find some pain relievers. She walked into the kitchen for the fourth time because she couldn't find any pill in the upstairs bathroom. She found her brothers doing something next to the refrigerator.

"Got any pills?" she asked. Duncan and Quigley jerked around. "Uh, yeah," Duncan said as he ran to the cupboard and snatched out a small box. "Here," he mumbled turning even _redder_ than earlier. As in, redder than a fire-truck. "Midol pills...for the...cramps."

Quigley started snickering. "Yes, Quigley," Duncan said sarcastically. "Laugh at my ignorance to the womanly menstruation cycle."

Quigley busted out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Isadora rolled her eyes. " Yeah, ha ha, very funny. Now what are you guys doing?" She went over to the refrigerator pushing Quigley aside.

It was a calendar. The calendar was set to that month, and there were red X's at the last few days of the month. "What's this?" she asked Quigley when he had finished laughing.

"This is…um…a calendar-"

"Uh, duh," Isadora interrupted sarcastically. Quigley raised an eyebrow but continued talking. As he did he turned as red as Duncan had turned. " This is a _calendar_ to keep track of your…" he looked at Duncan who was the one snickering this time, "...of your period."

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Duncan busted out loud. "Woo! It was his idea, Isadora! HAHA!"

As Duncan laughed his heart out this time, Isadora said uncertainly, "Yeah, I'm gonna go out..."

And from that day on, the boys always kept track of Isadora's periods due to her difficult, scary mood swings.

**Please review and tell me what you think :D**


End file.
